shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: Concerto of Ideas and Creation
Concerto of Ideas and Creation is the eighth episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Roland Chapelle discusses the incoming Training Camp with his fellow lecturers as the time for the event draws near. At the Polar Star Dormitory, the members discuss the following event as well, citing the difficulty of the camp and which was responsible for expelling about half the entire amount of last year's participants. After giving themselves a morale boost, the members prepare for the day they set for the training camp. As the day of the training camp begins, the Polar Star expresses their shock upon their arrival on the bus parking lot where they spot rows and rows of buses waiting for their arrival. All the students then aboard the bus and head towards their training camp's destination. They soon arrive at the Tōtsuki Resort, a gigantic, grandeur resort owned by Tōtsuki in the area near Mt. Fuji. The scale shocked everyone at the Polar Star with Sōma showing difficulties in remaining calm. All the students soon gather at the hall before being greeted by Roland Chapelle. Roland then introduces the judges for the event to the students, which turn out to be the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, much to everyone's shock. As the speech is over, the students travel to their respective posts for the event. Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro is then paired up together with the other students in Group F, led by Hinako Inui. Just before the test starts, Takumi Aldini steps on Sōma's foot on purpose and provokes Sōma. Just before they continue their conversation, Hinako commences the test, giving instructions to the students to cook a dish using the natural ingredients that are available in the specific range in the area. As most of the students rush out of the room to fetch their ingredients given the limited time they had, Takumi challenges Sōma to a cooking duel to see who cooks the better dish. He then asks Hinako to judge their dishes once the both of them are done. As both of them return, Takumi brings out an aigamo which startles everyone in class, who only limited their ingredients based on the fish they caught. He boasts to everyone while pushing them aside to begin cooking his dish with Isami Aldini, his younger twin brother. As they begin cooking, Megumi notices the extreme efficiency in the Aldini Twins' cooking and preparation of their dish. Once they place the dish into the oven, the Aldini Twins then introduce themselves formally to both Sōma and Megumi. Takumi also reveals that he works in a diner-type restaurant for the masses as well, stating that he will not lose to one of his kind, referring to Sōma. He then finishes the final touches of his dish and passes it to Hinako. Hinako, impressed by the dish, passes the Aldini Twins. Megumi then expresses her shock to see someone so similar to Sōma emerge at this stage. In another group, Erina Nakiri is seen passing her respective test by Donato Gotōda as the other students continue to cook. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Takumi and Isami Aldini's Aigamo Grilled with Spices Featured Cooking Duels *Sōma Yukihira Vs. Takumi Aldini Manga and Anime Differences *The scene where Sōma Yukihira visits the Polar Star Garden has been shifted to Episode 6. *Zenji Marui, Shōji Satō and Daigo Aoki appears in the scene where the Polar Star review the Training Camp in the anime and provide additional lines. They were not included in the group in the manga. *In the anime, Hisako Arato explains the Training Camp's details to Erina Nakiri. In the manga, Erina reviews it all by herself. **Also in this scene in the anime, Erina appears less annoyed by the event compared to her manga counterpart. *The Polar Star announce their participation before the buses drive off in the anime. In the manga, they announce themselves after they reach their destination. **Other characters like Ikumi Mito, Alice Nakiri and Ryō Kurokiba are also seen packing their baggage into the buses which was not included in the manga. *Isami Aldini introduces himself to Sōma and Megumi in the anime instead of having his brother, Takumi Aldini introduce him to them like in the manga. *The flashback where the Aldini Twins were supposed to be recommended to travel to Japan to study in the manga was omitted and shifted to the next episode of the anime. *The additional scene was placed after the credits in the anime where Donato Gotōda is seen passing Erina. Navigation zh:動畫第8集：構想與創造的協奏曲 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Training Camp Arc